


You're Gonna Love Me

by TorontoBeagleLeafs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beagle Puppy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorontoBeagleLeafs/pseuds/TorontoBeagleLeafs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve suffers from severe anxiety. Bucky decides to get something that will make it easier for Steve to cope. He also throws in another surprise, just for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You're Gonna Love Me" by Chris Young

Steve suffered from severe anxiety. It had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. It had overtaken his life. He could hardly do anything without his anxiety taking over. It was awful.

That's why it was like a godsend when Bucky waltzed into his life. For the first time in his life, he was able to open up about his emotions with someone. There was just something about Bucky that comforted him to the point no one else had before.

They had been dating for a little over a year, before their relationship changed. It was a quiet Sunday night, snow was falling gracefully outside the windows of the house. Steve was sitting on a window seat, staring out the window while idly sipping at a hot chocolate.

Outside, Steve could hear a dog distantly barking. Steve found it odd, because to the best of his knowledge, no one in the neighbourhood had a dog. He shook it out of his mind, thinking it to just be a stray that had been running through.

A couple of minutes later, he heard the front door to the house open up. Turning around, he saw Bucky carrying a rather large box. Placing his hot chocolate on the windowsill, Steve walked over to Bucky.

"What's this, Buck?" Steve asked, walking all the way around the box, hoping it had some identifying feature on the outside that would point to what was inside.

Bucky smiled. "All you have to do to find that out, is open it." Bucky handed Steve a knife to cut the ribbon.

When that was done, Steve carefully lifted the lid off. There was a beagle puppy sitting in the box, staring at Steve. He had to blink a couple of times, just to make sure that he wasn't imagining this. When he surmised that he wasn't, he lifted the puppy out of the box, cradling it in his arms. It even kissed Steve on the chin a couple of times. That was also all it took for Steve to be absolutely smitten with this puppy.

Just as he went to put the puppy down, the light made something on her collar glisten. Steve examined it, discovering that it was a ring. He turned to ask Bucky about it. Much to Steve's surprise, Bucky was down on one knee, holding his hands out. Steve handed him the dog, thinking that was what he wanted. Bucky took the ring off, setting the dog on the floor.

"Since I know I'm the best thing to happen to you and you're the best thing to happen to me," Bucky paused, wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes, "I was wondering if you'd marry me?"

Steve clammed up from his anxiety, dropping to the floor. He even curled himself into a ball. Bucky slithered over to him, wrapping Steve up in one of those comforting hugs that always seemed to help Steve calm down from an anxiety episode. He even softly carded his fingers through Steve's hair.

Once Steve was fully calmed down, he leaned in, capturing Bucky's lips in a passionate kiss. When the broke off, Steve thrust his hand forward. "Of course I'll marry you." He smiled as Bucky slipped the ring onto Steve's finger. The two then exchanged another passionate kiss.

"Sorry for surprising you. I know how you hate surprises." Bucky spoke after a few moments of blissful silence.

"It's alright, Buck. It would've defeated the whole purpose of you told me." Steve responded, nestling in closer to Bucky.

At that moment, the puppy waddled up, plopping herself down in between the two boys. They both scratched behind either ear. She made soft groan of appreciation, before falling fast asleep.

"What do we name her?" Bucky asked, picking her up and placing her in Steve's lap.

"Skittles!" Steve replied, excitedly. The dog actually responded to that, breifly opening her eyes and snuffling. "See! She likes that name." His smile grew wider.

Bucky just shook his head and laughed. "You're such a huge dork."

"But you love me." Steve replied, pointing to the ring on his finger.

"Yes, yes I do."


End file.
